Threads of Destiny
by pearls1990
Summary: Family bonds run deeper than blood, especially between siblings.


I think I initially wrote this to be a part of 'Glitter in the Air', but it has morphed into it's own animal. Just my take on how I think Ema and Klavier met. I realize that Klavier and Miles probably had zero contact with each other, but in my head cannon, Klavier flirts with everything on two legs, so he probably wooed Miles into having dinner and such. Anyway, I'm not going to guarantee any continuation on this; I've got so much going on IRL and fan-fiction wise. If I do continue, the next chapter will be Ema and Daryan's first impressions of each other!

*not beta-read, so tread lightly*

**Spoilers for 1-5 and 4-1 and 4-4, if you squint!**

* * *

><p>Ema Skye mulled over the busy day that lie ahead of her as she stood in the elevator that was taking her to Miles Edgeworth's floor. She was going to talk to the prosecutor, hoping that maybe he needed an investigator; although, she doubted he would ever let go of Gumshoe. If that didn't pan out, Ema was going to go down to Criminal Affairs and talk to someone named Darren...<p>

'No that's not it,' she scolded herself. 'At least I know his last name...Crescend...'

The elevator bell signalling the floors, brought her thoughts to three days previous when she arrived in the states after six years in Europe. She had spent those three days getting her little apartment furnished and getting herself acclimated to the states again. She had loved living in Paris and if she hadn't have failed her forensics proficiency test, twice, she would have stayed in Europe. Her housemate and Lana's good college friend, had invited Ema to stay, and even offered her a job at the morgue that she worked. Ema had given the offer some serious thought, but in the end, decided to move back to America. She had old friends to see and old debts to repay.

Her first contact after arriving, other than her sister, was Phoenix Wright. She hoped that maybe his little office had blossomed and that maybe he was a famous lawyer who needed a detective. It was a stretch, but she could dream.

However her vision of Utopia in the States was quickly dashed when a young and chirpy female voice answered Phoenix's cell phone.

"Wright Anything Agency, Trucy speaking, how may I help you?"

Ema stared at her phone, thinking she might have fallen down a rabbit-hole.

"I...May I speak with Phoenix Wright?"

"He's in the middle of a heated game right now, may I take a message?"

"A...game? Don't you mean a heated trial?" Frustration started to color Ema's voice.

"No, ma'am," the voice darkened for a moment. "he hasn't been in a trial for seven years..."

Ema stopped listening and hung up, dumbfounded. She focused all her energy on getting herself set up over the next couple days. But her thoughts were with Phoenix. What the hell was the 'Wright Anything Agency? Who was the owner of the chirpy voice at the other end of the line? What the hell has happened in the last seven years?

Now, she found herself staring at the door that used to bear Miles Edgeworth's name, and groaned loudly.

Ema Skye wished she had fallen down the rabbit-hole.

She dug through her satchel and found her phone and flipped through the numerous notes and numbers and stopped at the one she had been looking for.

"Well, this is it," she sighed. "but what the hell..."

On the office door was a new nameplate: Klavier Gavin. The door was ajar and Ema peeked in. Whomever this 'Klavier Gavin' was, he had guitars and speakers and other such nonsense scattered about the office. Plus, large screens were showing news and music videos. Not a trace of Edgeworth was in there. Ema bit her lip and fought off the urge to cry as she quickly turned to walk out of the building. Instead of any forward progress however, she ran smack into something solid. She took one step backwards and shook her head, and blinked several times.

"I'm sorry Fraülein," the voice was smooth, and there was a trace of an accent, but Ema could tell it was trying not to laugh. "I thought you knew I was standing behind you!" She sniffed and found herself looking into the most beautiful pair of ocean-blue eyes she had ever seen. They belonged to tanned, chiseled features and a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

Ema raised a hand to her head. "Yeah...yes! Thank you, I'm sorry, I was just leaving." She tore her eyes away from his, and started to walk to the elevator.

"Fraülein, if you are looking for Miles Edgeworth," Ema stopped in her tracks when she heard the name. "he has moved to the East Coast to finalize a few things, and then I believe he'll move on to Germany."

She reached into her satchel for her Snackoos to regain her composure as she turned to face the glimmery blond.

"How do you know that? Did he tell you? Did you know him?" Ema's questions came out in a barrage as she popped one of the snacks in her mouth.

"Heh," he chuckled at her as he pointed his thumb casually at the nameplate. "I am Klavier Gavin, and I did have the privilege to watch him in court and to have dinner with him before he left." He paused as he pulled a piece of paper out of a pocket on the inside of his purple jacket. Ema took that quick second to survey this 'Klavier Gavin' that had taken over one of her favorite prosecutors offices. He was dressed in skin tight black jeans and all sorts of silver jewelry adorned his fingers and ... was that a giant 'G' hanging around his neck? She started racking her brain, trying to think of where she had seen that symbol before. Ema popped another Snackoo in her mouth as he held a piece of fancy stationary paper out to her. "Miles told me to give this to an Ema Skye if she ever came around. Are _you_ Ema Skye?"

She narrowed her deep green eyes at the man as she approached him, stuffing her Snackoos in her satchel. "Yes, I am Ema Skye..." She said hesitantly.

He chuckled at her again. "Well, then this belongs to you, Fraülein. And, I promise I don't bite...hard."

"Ugh," Ema grabbed the paper from the prosecutor and started to read it. Her eyes suddenly met his. "I suppose you've read it?"

"Please, whatever you've heard about me in the tabloids and such is so not true." He played with his hair as he answered.

"Tabloids?" Ema scrunched her nose. She had no time for such unscientific reading. "Why would I read about _you_ in the _tabloids_?"

Klavier stopped playing with his hair and only his eyes moved to look at her. Then he suddenly leaned forward and looked at her as if she was a specimen under a microscope.

"You...really don't know who I am, do you?" Klavier cocked his head in a way that if Ema wasn't so unimpressed with the man, she would have thought it was cute. "But I know who you are," he crossed his arms and smiled slyly at her. "Ema Skye, sister of the famous ex-Chief Prosecutor and Head Detective Lana Skye. Am I correct, Fraülein?"

"Sure. Yes." Ema's irritation level was beginning to rise as she clenched her jaw at the mention of her sisters name. She loved her sister, but the way this cocky rock star said her name, put Ema on edge.

"Let me properly introduce myself then." He straightened himself up and pulled on his black shirt and Ema watched as the tan patch of skin that was showing just above his belt disappeared and swallowed hard. She bit her lip to stop her line of thinking. She looked back up to his face which still held it's cocky rock star grin. He held out his hand and cleared his throat. "I am Klavier Gavin, Prosecutor and lead singer of the band The Gavinners."

Ema chuckled inwardly. "Why am I not surprised that you are a rock star?" She put her hand in his and gasped when he gripped it tightly and brought it to his full pouty lips, which were soft, but Ema quickly disregarded that. He held her gaze the whole time, noting that she smelled of amber and vanilla.

"I don't know, Fraülein?" His voice came out like an intimate whisper, and she had trouble controlling the shivers rolling down her spine. His eyes scanned her face, noting her pale as ivory skin and her little turned up nose. "Why are you not surprised?"

"I...er," she scowled as she suddenly realized that she was letting the very man that she was disgusted with a minute earlier, woo her. "Wait a minute," she tried to take her hand back, but he still had a tight grip. She frowned at him.

"Ah, ah, ahhh..." He grinned at her again. "Not until you tell me why, Fraülein Skye is not surprised that I am a Rock Star and where you remember me from."

"Well, all of your silvery, glimmery, blond-haired, blue-eyed, tanned, handsome features scream rock star!" She gestured with her free hand at him.

"Ha, ha," He laughed loudly. "Glimmery? Is that even a word?"

"You are getting on my nerves you...you Glimmerous Fop!" Ema was thoroughly annoyed and finally pulled her hand out of Klavier's grip. "Now, I have a letter to read, if you don't mind!" She started to walk off again when his loud chuckle stopped her. She spun on her heel and let out an exasperated breath. Resting her hand on her hip she threw him a dirty look. "What now?"

"You didn't tell me where you recognize this," he tapped the 'G' on his chest.

"'The Gavinners put on a concert at Gatewater Land approximately seven years ago." Ema tapped her lip thoughtfully as she walked back to him. Klavier watched her as she moved. She wasn't the type that Klavier usually wooed, and yet here he was examining her; watching the way the light caught her chestnut brown hair, and the way her green eyes were sparkling now as she spoke. "The reason I remember, is because your stage was part of a kidnapping - slash - murder investigation that Miles and I were involved in back then."

Klavier looked at her incredulously. "How...how do you remember such an event?"

Ema tapped her head and cocked an eyebrow at him. "I store a lot of useless information in here, unfortunately. I've been told that I should enter in Trivia contests."

"I could use a smart and feisty Fraülein like you on my team," Klavier looped his thumbs in his pockets casually. "That is, _if_ you are interested."

Ema growled under her breath. She absolutely did NOT want to be a part of his team, however she was getting desperate for a job.

"What did you have in mind?" She said and poked him in the chest. She tried not to dwell on the fact that his chest seemed to be solid muscle. "And I absolutely will NOT fetch coffee or anything menial like that!"

"Hey, ouch!" Klavier winced and rubbed his chest where the woman had poked him. "Some of the greatest people started out menial. You're lucky I don't need a secretary, or I'd definitely make you mine after that silly remark."

Ema's stoney expression and her foot tapping made him chuckle.

"I'm joking." He grinned his million-dollar smile and it took all of her self-control not to pelt the man with all of her Snackoos. At the same time she wondered how those soft lips would feel on her skin...she swallowed and blinked, trying to keep her thoughts reined in.

Klavier went on, "Sheesh, Fraülein, you need to loosen up!" He paused. Still no reaction from her. 'Looks like this one is gonna need some taming,' he thought to himself as he gestured for her to follow him into his office. "Miles told me all about you and your dedication when you helped Phoenix Wright get your sister a not-guilty verdict. He said that if you ever came back around, that I should make room for you on my team, if Phoenix didn't snatch you up first, which, we all know he has no reason for a detective now." Klavier chuckled under his breath.

Ema froze at the door way. If the Fop was closer to her, she would have punched him for such a statement. Instead, she entertained the idea of turning and walking away; Klavier's next words stopped her from running away.

"I have two positions open, one in forensics and another in criminal affairs," Klavier had been rifling through one of the filing cabinets, and not paying attention to Ema's reaction to his earlier statement. So, when he looked up and saw that her expression had darkened even more, he was taken aback. "Fraulien, bitte, come inside. Sit down. I promise I do not bite."

"What did you mean when you said that Phoenix Wright wouldn't need a detective anymore?"

Klavier opened his mouth to say something, when it occurred to him, this young woman honestly had no clue what had happened seven years ago. However, if she was a friend of Miles Edgeworths, she would most definitely be a friend of Phoenix Wrights. This piqued his curiosity about her even more. If she was a friend of Wright's, where had she been the past seven years that she didn't know what had happened to him?

"I apologize, Ema Skye, but you probably don't want to hear the events surrounding that incident seven years ago from me."

It was Ema's turn to be taken aback. The sudden change of expression on Klavier's face was frightening. She started to walk to him, trying not to step on various files and random equipment that was laying around.

"Why?" She asked her voice low as she narrowed her eyes at the man. "What the hell happened?"

"It would be in your best interest if you talked to Phoenix Wright about that." Klavier shifted nervously and cleared his throat. "If you still want to come and work for me after you've talked with him, you will be welcomed. Here is the paperwork on the positions. Oh and," Klavier said after he handed Ema the papers. He took out his wallet and thumbed through the contents and handed her a business card. "This is the guy you want to talk to in Criminal Affairs."

"Daryan Crescend." Ema said as she read the card. Then to herself: 'Good, I was going to see him anyway.'

"Ja, he's a real shark, so be careful."

Ema frowned thoughtfully at the prosecutor. The million-dollar smile was back on his face.

"Thank you, Klavier." She gestured with the card and gave him a small smile. Then started to walk out of the office.

"It was my pleasure, Fraülein Skye." Klavier played with his hair and glanced at the screen nearest him, then his eyes moved to meet Ema's. "Keep in mind that there is family involved in that incident. Wouldn't want to go breaking up family would we, Ema?"

She had paused at the doorway again, and threw him a curious look. Did he know more about her past than he let on? 'No, how could he, and why would he...' She shook her head slightly.

"No, we wouldn't," Ema answered slowly as she narrowed her eyes at the man, then walked away.


End file.
